


Straight To Sleep

by worshippinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Drunk!Louis, Fratboy!stylestwins, Harry and edward are twins who use that to their advantage, Incest, Louis is a nerd who happened to get drunk, M/M, Rape, The Styles Twins, Twincest, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshippinglou/pseuds/worshippinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a curious 16 year old Louis gets lost late at night, he finds a house with open doors and windows and lots of lights and music. Him being freezing, decides to go in, only to find him drinking and and finds the Styles twins; Harry and Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away at the end oops. This is also unedited sorry.

"You fucking nerd, he can't even get up!" The leader of the group of boys surrounding Louis, Zayn Malik, laughed. His followers laughed at Louis as well and with one last kick from Zayn, they left him.

Louis layed on the ground for a few minutes to regain his strength. Once he was finally able to stand up he looked around and realized he had no idea where the hell he was. All he knew was that it was cold, and starting to get dark. Of course Louis didn't have his phone with him either, because Zayn dragged him out here before he could even finish packing up his things from class!

So that left vulnerable, 16 year old Louis, stranded and alone. 

Louis realized that his mum would be in work for another two hours _at least_ so he had no choice other that to attempt to find his way back home. 

After 20 minutes of walking roads that looked too dark to be a part of Doncaster, Louis noticed the faint sound of upbeat music playing. Louis wasn't stupid, he obviously knew that there was a party going on. From the sounds of it, a big party. Now, being the 'nerd' that he was, he wasn't very interested in parties. They were usually filled with drunk and stupid people that smelled like sweat mixed with alcohol. Coming from a family with a alcoholic step-father, Louis hated that smell. 

But he was cold and it was late, maybe someone there could help him find out where exactly he was. So the small boy with bright blue jeans and a sweater followed the music he heard and went to find the party.

§§§

Louis stood across the street from a _huge_ house that looked very inviting by the looks of the opened front door and see through windows. The music was loud and it looked as if 50 cars were parked on only that block. 

Louis made his way across the street and slowly entered the house. 

Of course he was right, the smell of alcohol and sweat smacked him in the face the very second he entered. He made a face but continued to walk through the house until he found a blonde girl sitting on a couch alone. She looked friendly and didnt seem buissy at the moment, so she was the person to ask for help. 

"Um, e-excuse me?" Louis asked in a small voice. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Hi, I'm Perrie. Who're you?" She asked standing up and walking over to him. 

"Louis, nice to meet y-you.." He said, smiling back. 

She nodded. "Here love," Perrie grabbed a cup from the counter, "drink this, you need to loosen up." 

He figured there was some sort of alcohol in the cup, and he really didnt want it. But all the kids he's seen here so far looked as if they were in their 20's, including Perrie; he didnt know any of them, but he still wanted to impress them. So Louis took the cup while mumbling a small "thanks" and jugged down half of it in one sip. 

Louis then realized that Perrie was no longer standing next to him and he was now alone in that small room. He decided to go to the living room, which is where the music was at its loudest and everyone was dancing. Once louis made it there he was roughly shoved into the sea of dancing bodies. 

"Shit." He mumbled as he spilled the rest of his drink on the floor. 

"Hey love, need another drink?" Someone asked.

Louis looked up into the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. They were a dark green and looked almost crystal-like. The mans face was pure white with dark eye rows and curly, brown hair. He was taller then Louis by a foot, at least. He felt lost at words and could only nod as the curly haired bloke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into what he guessed to be the kitchen. 

He wanted as the man poured a drink from some bottle and mixed it with something else. Louis really didnt mind whatever he was doing to his drink; he thought he was in love already. 

"Here you go." He handed Louis the drink and watched him expectantly. Louis once again jugged down half of it in his first sip. This drink tasted different then the one he had before, but it was just as good. If not, better.

"So no offense babe, but you look awfully young and I've got no idea who you are. Im Harry, welcome to my crib?" Harry laughed.

So he's the boy that threw this party! Louis felt guilty and a bit like an intruder now that he knew that. His face flushed.

"I'm Louis, and I didn't know this was your house. I'm sorry, its just I was lost and didnt have my phone and there was a lot of people and so I jus-" 

"I dont mind love, its fine." Harry laughed. "How old are you?" 

"Just t-turned 16." He spoke. 

"16? Well, I'm 22. And-"

"Oh dear Harold, who's this lovely lad?" Someone cut Harry off. Louis looked to see who it was and he was all the sudden aware that he had probably been drugged. There stood an exact replica of Harry. 

"Oh Edward, go away. Louis, this is my twin Edward. Ed, this is Louis." Harry introduced them.

"Jesus," Louis breathed out. "Thought I was seeing double for a moment." He shook his head, and let out a little chuckle that most definitely did not go straight to both the twins crotches. With their odd twin-like instincts they shared a look and knew they were both interested in the slightly sedated underaged boy standing in front of them. Harry reached in his pocket as Louis quickly finished off the rest of his drink, showing Edward the half of pill he had mixed in Louis' drink. 

"Give him the rest." He whispered. Harry nodded and smiled kindly at Louis. "Done already? I'll get you another drink, get to know Ed a bit, he's pretty cool. But i'm obviously the hotter twin." He winked and went to the fridge again.

While Harry did that, Edward studied the boy. He noticed his eyes were hazing over and beginning to look a bit glossy and red. He saw Louis grab onto the counter as he stumbled slightly from doing nothing.

"Easy mate," Edward grabbed his arm, "here comes Harry, drink that. It'll make you feel better." 

Louis nodded and easily jugged down the cup of drugged liquid, he of course oblivious to the fact that he was being drugged. Louis shut his eyes tightly and winced. "Don't feel any better, I think a b-b, oh fuck!" Louis applied pressure on his head, his vision was blurred when he opened his eyes. Though he still saw two pairs of green eyes filled with lust staring at him. 

"Hey, youre alright. Wanna come upstairs to my room? You can rest there until you feel better." Harry said. 

"Stairs? Not gunna be able to walk that well right now. I think i should call my mum.."

"No, youre fine. Come on." Edward spoke, "we'll help you up."

With that they lead Louis to the stairs and eventually, Harry picked him up bridal style and carried him up them. The trio reached Harrys room and Harry just _threw_ Louis on the bed, making it bounce a few times.

"Ow!" He yelped, even though it didn't even hurt that much. 

"Shh, now love, I'm gunna need you do be good for us. Think you can do that? Without too much fighting?" Asked Harry, stepping closer to the spot Louis was on. Louis looked up at Harry, who had suddenly seemed much more- scary- that he had before. He looked towards Edward, watching him come closer as well with the same scary look.

"C-can I please call my mum? 'M really not feeling well, I wann-"

"I already said no!" A suddenly angry Edward screamed. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Louis.

"You've just upset my brother! Think the little boy needs to be punished, what about you Ed?" Asked Harry, who didn't take his eyes off of Louis. Louis began to shake, he was tired and couldn't see straight, his head was pounding and he just wanted to _sleep_. 

"He does." Ed confirmed. 

Harry smirked, finally ridding himself of that scary look, and pinned Louis on the bed. He held Louis' thighs down with his own while Edward slipped his loose jeans off with a rough tug; revealing the tight black underwear Louis had on. 

"W-what? What- wh.. What're you doin'?" Louis stammered out. He couldn't form a sentence correctly, his mind was racing too fast.

"Shh, baby you don't need to worry. Okay? Just enjoy this." Harry spoke gently to him and leaned down to kiss Louis' thin lips. Louis' lips were unresponsive for a few moments, but after Harry tried forcing his tongue in Louis' mouth he attempted to back away.

"I said I dont- dont feel good.. Stop." He tried. He then felt a cold chill run down his legs and realized his pants were off. "What the hell? Give my p-pants back!" "You dont fucking get it, do you? We arent listening to shit you say babe. Now Im horny, wanna do this already!" Edward yelled. Edward was loud, but not louder then the music playing downstairs. It was all of the sudden Louis realized what was about to happen to him; he was about to be raped. "Wh- no! No no no! I dont want- dont want that!" He slurred out, Louis was beginning to panic. He tried kicking and pushing them off of him but why the hell werent his limbs moving? It was like he was frozen in place and couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried. "What did you's do to me..? I can't move! I'm scared please stop. Please!" Louis' eyes were starting to tear up. The two brothers smirked at each other at their obvious power in the situation. "Flip him over Harry.Wanna see his ass." Edward demanded. Harry stood up and grabbed Louis' small waist, flipping him with ease and smiling at the sight of his plump ass. He couldn't help but to rub it for a moment before slamming his hand down roughly on it, making Louis scream in shock, and pain. "Ow! What the h- STOP!" He cried out, as another hand spanked his ass in the same spot.

"You've got such a pretty little body baby. I dont want to stop." Harry said, letting his hand roughly come down on the same spot of Louis' ass that was now a light red colour. Louis arched his back and let out a silent scream. "Look at that Ed, fucking beautiful." Harry spoke, mesmerized by Louis. 

"Yea yea, i wanna fuck him already. Open the slut up, I go first." 

Harry nodded and got a small packet of lube from his drawer next to the bed Louis was currently lying face down on. He rubbed the lube on 3 of his fingers and inserted them one by one. Surprisingly, Louis didn't scream or make a bad reaction; Harrys not sure, but he almost swore he heard Louis let out a moan.

"K Haz, thats enough. Move." Edward said, Louis isnt sure when he did this but Edward was fully naked and exposed. He was all hard lines and perfect, Louis noticed that Edward was _big_ and shook a little at the thought that Harry's only been prepping him for a minute; not even.

"Thats- thats not enough, itll hurt!" He wheezed out.

"Shut up." Is all Edward said to him, he took the lube packet from Harry and rubbed it up and down his shaft, staring at louis with a hungry look. Once he was slicked up, he lined himself up with Louis' entrance and pushed in in just one hard, fast thrust.

 

Louis let put an ear piercing scream, even in his drugged out state this was horrible. It hurt so much, Edward hadn't even given him any time to get used to his size before he created a fast pace. He let out a loud wail when Edward smacked his ass whilst fucking into him. 

"Fuck baby, youre so tight." He threw his head back in pleasure.

Louis shook his head and cried, not bothering to try and stop the tears. "Pl-lease! Please it hurts! It hurts so bad!" He hiccuped and groaned in pain. 

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking disgusting slut. You know you love this, I saw the way you were looking at Harry, now you can have both of us. This is your only opportunity." Edward grabbed a fistful of Louis' hair from the back and pulled it as hard as he could. He managed to actually lift Louis' small frame off of the bed and pulled him against his chest as he fucked into him. Louis started coughing roughly, from previously being choked. 

Louis was still immobile and looked around the room for Harry, he was that desperate. 

"I'll do anything," he coughed, "I've g-got money at my house and I can give you whatever yous want. P-please it fucking _hurts_!" Louis begged. Once his teary red eyes landed on Harrys lustful green ones, he sobbed harder. He wanted to make at least one of them feel guilty, or pity him at least. But these two seemed as though they regret nothing already. 

Eventually, Louis felt Edwards thrusts getting quicker and he grunted loudly. That was the only warning he got before he was filled with him warm, sticky load. Louis wanted to throw up, he hoped that this was it and that he could sleep or go home now. He just wanted to have this be over. 

Edward pulled out, smiling lightly and looking at Harry expectantly.

"Finally it's my turn." He mumbled and pulled Louis from the bed, picking him up and placing Louis ontop of his dick; no lube since hed already been opened up by Edward. Louis looked at Harry, not able to hold himself up right because of the drugs, so Harry grabbed Louis waist and started bouncing him up and down on his cock. 

It didnt feel good at all, for Louis. It felt like so much pressure was being pressed on his hole, he could feel it tearing him in half. And he was so tired; couldn't even hold himself up right. He sobbed quietly, finally given up on fighting and just let Harry use his body for his own pleasure. He closed his eyes and tried to fly away, be anywhere but here with these two boys hurting and humiliating him. 

He didnt even realize Harry finished until he felt another cock pressing at his hold whilst Harry was inside of him. He realized they were going to fuck him at the same time.

"What the hell? No! No please thats too much guys! Youll rip me!" He begged. Were they serious? Hes only been fucked once and is still just 16! This is practically illegal! 

Louis shut up once a smack was delivered to his cheek, hard enough to force his head to turn the other way and leave a red mark. 

Louis hated this, he could do absolutely nothing. His muscles were slowly regaining strength again, but not nearly enough to fight off the two boys. So he let them continue their assault while doing nothing but taking it. 

"such a fucking whore, letting my brother and me fuck you at the same time. You love this, tell us. Tell us how much you love this." Harry demanded.

"I- I love this.."louis lied.

"Fuck." Edward groaned. "Im gunna cum!' He yelled out before spilling into Louis for the second time. It was so warm and gross, Louis gagged. 

While harry continued fucking Louis, Edward climbed up and stuck his dick in Louis face. "Suck me clean, whore." He pushed his cock closer to louis' lips, "now.".

Louis opened his mouth, not having anymore fighting left in him, he took Edward in his mouth and swirled his tounge around the head a bit, before Edward shoved it as far down his throat as possible. 

Louis backed up and threw up. He turned his head to the side and let it fall onto the floor. In that moment he felt Harry release inside of him again and then pull out.

"You made a fucking mess!" Harry screamed, he grabbed Louis hair and dragged him on the floor next to his throw up and shoved his tear stained face in the disgusting mess. Louis wailed, completely mortified; he attempted to get up but Harry had a strong grip and Louis was so weak. He let his face and hair get covered in his own puke and cried. Eventually Harry pulled him up. 

"Go in the shower and put these on" Edward handed him a T-shirt and sweat pants. "Done with you for today." 

"You were a great fuck." Harry complimented. 

Louis nodded and ran to the bathroom thatHarry had in his room. He jumped out of his clothes and got in the warmth of the shower in less then 30 seconds. 

Louis let the hot water run over his abused body, so glad that he could actually use it again now that the drugs were mostly worn off. 

Louis scrubbed his body with the smelly soap in Harrys bathroom as hard as he could. But he still felt disgusting, he wanted to die. He was so humiliated, once he was done he didnt even want to leave the bathroom. But he had no choice really, so he sucked it up and put on the clothes then walked out. 

Only harry was in the room once he came out. "Youre sleeping in my bed with me, you can call your mum in the morning.." Harry spoke softly. 

"Um, o-okay."

Louis wanted anything but to have to sleep next to one of them, but what choice did he have? 

He forgot about it the second his head hit that pillow though, and fell straight to sleep.


End file.
